Reflection
è un brano delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro primo album in studio, Reflection, che ha debuttato il 3 Febbraio, 2015. 'Testo' Normani: Mmh-jum, yeah Dinah: I must confess, you're looking fresh (Camila: So fresh) Yep, I'm impressed, go 'head flex (Camila: Flex, turn up) Everybody be hatin' the way that you stealing the show (Camila: Wo) Cause oh you be killin' ‘em just like Little Terio Camila: Oh, you can get anything you want (Anything you want) And can't nobody (Can't nobody) ever tell you no (No, no) Don't need no filters on pictures before you post'em on the gram (Gram) You could shut down the internet they don't, even understand (Like) Lauren: (Oh, oh, oh, oh) They don't make them quite like you (Like you) (No, no Oh, oh, oh, oh) It ain't bragging if you know it's true Normani: Oh where you from (Oh, where you from?), must be heaven You'd be rich if looking good was your profession Think I'm in love, 'cause you so sexy Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection Camila: Why'd you think I'm putting on my favorite perfume? Why'd you think I'm in this dress so tight (Fifth Harmony: that I can barely move?) Why'd you think I'm dancing in these uncomfortable shoes? I did it all, I did it all, I (Fifth Harmony: did it all for you) Lauren: Oh, oh, oh, oh Don't you ever get it confused No-oh Oh, oh, oh, oh It ain't bragging if you know it's true Normani: Oh where you from (Where you from?), must be heaven You'd be rich if looking good was your profession Think I'm in love, 'cause you so sexy Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection Ally: Mirror, mirror on the wall Should I even return his call? (Fifth Harmony: No way, no way) Mirror, mirror on the wall Should I even return his call? Ally (con le Fifth Harmony ad armonizzare): Mirror, mirror on the wall Should I even return his call? Mirror, mirror on the wall Ally: On the-on the, o-on the wall Normani: Oh where you from (What planet?), must be heaven (Okay) You'd be rich if looking good was your profession (Cha-ching) Think I'm in love, 'cause you so sexy (You so sexy) Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection I'm talking to my own reflection Boy, I ain't talking about you I'm talking to my own reflection Fifth Harmony: Ah, ah A-ah, ah, ah Ah, ah A-ah, ah, ah Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Reflection